Not so Different
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Katara discovers the hidden past of air and fire from Aang. One shot! Some AK, too!


Summary: Katara discovers the hidden past of air and fire from Aang. One shot! Some AK, too!

AN: It hit me after watching the 1st episode and seeing a female airbender with long black hair...

Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Avatar! I don't disown my double negatives though- Me no like English...

**Not so Different**

"Aang? Are all nomads like that?" Katara asked. She was referring to the group of nomads they had encounter in the cave of two loves. The group was now currently walking to... the invaded Omashu.

"K- Kind of..." Aang whispered as he dried some of his tears.

Katara sighed to herself at another failed attempt at changing the subject. "Oh Aang..." Katara cooed as she wrapped her arms around the young airbender. Aang blushed and looked down. "That kiss... it was nice..." Katara whispered as she blushed as well.

"Uh... I- I- I'm sorry..." Aang mumbled as he looked down and his blush deepened.

"Why? Are all airbenders such good kissers?" Katara teased. She tenderly stroked Aang's back at seeing just how badly he was reacting. "I'm sorry. Was it that bad?" Katara asked.

"N- no! It's just... uh... if Sokka..." Aang whimpered.

"It will be okay. I can't believe the Fire Nation did this..." Katara sighed. She paused when the embarrassment left the airbender and sadness took over again. "Oh Aang, I'm sorry. What was better, being teased or being upset?" Katara mumbled.

"Neither..." Aang sighed as he pulled out of Katara's arms, "we should set up camp. It's late."

"Yeah. SOKKA! Wake up and help me and Aang set up camp!" Katara yelled at her brother. Who was currently sleeping in Appa's saddle.

"Fine! Just stop yelling!" Sokka snapped as they started to unload the stuff.

"I'll... go make the fire" Aang started as he went off into the forest.

"Stay safe" Sokka and Katara both called as Aang disappeared into the brush in search of firewood.

---

"There you are. Did you see any firebenders?" Katara asked once Aang walked into the clearing.

"No" Aang stated plainly as he began making the fire.

"Oh" Katara replied as she watched him arrange the sticks ready to be lit. He paused then struck the flint stones together creating a perfect spark. It fell into the sticks and fizzled out. He tried many more times before throwing the stones down in frustration.

"This wood is the driest I could find and it is still to wet! Looks like this isn't going to WORK!" and right as Aang yelled his last word a huge fire flared up in the middle of the fire circle. Sokka and Katara both recoiled but Aang sat there with a smirk on his face "Sweet!"

"Uh... so- What do you guys want to eat?" Sokka asked.

"Not hungry..." Aang sighed as he slipped into his and Sokka's tent.

"Me neither..." Katara sighed as she went to follow Aang.

---

"Aang? What is wrong? You seem so... upset lately" Katara cooed as she sat down next to Aang. He had his face buried into his pillow.

"Do you know the legend?" Aang asked as he dried his tears.

"What legend?" Katara asked.

"Of air and fire" Aang continued.

"No, tell me" Katara said.

"Okay. Gyatso told it to me when I was younger" Aang started...

"Long ago there were two twins. There parents were the strongest worriers in the world. One was a girl, her name was Aeries. The other was a boy, his name was Angi... Aeries and Angi were really close and looked similar. They both had flowing black hair and thin yet strong bodies. They had different personalities though, of course. Angi loved the sun and heat. He had a hard time controlling his raging temper and spent time constantly trying to control himself. Aeries loved the wind and was able to easily gain control but she didn't want to and preferred to be free."

"Air and Fire?" Katara asked in a confused tone.

"Let me continue... One day there parents were killed. Aeries and Angi were both 16 at the time. Angi and Aeries both left each other agreeing to avenge there parents. Angi left with swords in his hands while Aeries left with a blank book and a quill. Angi was seeking to kill his parents murderers while Aeries was seeking make her parents proud by learning much wisdom."

"That makes no sense! Why didn't she want to kill the people who killed her parents?" Katara asked.

"Because, she felt killing the murderers was being just as bad as them for killing her parents. Instead she wanted to make them proud of her" Aang explained.

"Oh. Sorry, you can continue" Katara replied sheepishly.

"Aeries went up the mountains. There she met an animal. It was a flying bison. She asked it to please share it's wisdom. It did just that and gave her a gift... the gift of airbending. The gift also marked her with blue arrows running along her body. She asked what was up with the arrows. The bison explained that he gave her nothing but the air's trust. He said that the arrows are symbols that the air could trust her and would now do anything to could to help her. She and the bison became very close friends. She traveled the world on the bison's back. Soon their trust grew so strong that the bison allowed her to put a saddle on his back."

"So she was the first airbender?" Katara asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah" Aang said with a smile.

"What about Angi?" Katara asked.

"Angi went to a volcano. There he encounter a dragon. He demanded the dragon to tell him where the murderers were. The dragon spoke in riddles. Angi got so frustrated that he started to slay the wisdom filled creature. The dragon fought back. Angi managed to get on the dragon's back and tame the creature. He asked it again where they were again. It replied "I know not but I can give you this." As it finished speaking it blew a breath of fire over over him. Angi then had the ability to firebend. He forced the dragon to come with him on his search."

"Poor dragon..." Katara whimpered.

"Anyway- One day Aeries and Angi meet again. Aeries went to her brother with open arms but Angi didn't do the same. Instead he struck out at her, mad at Aeries saying that she was a fool. Aeries asked if Angi had accomplished his goal. Angi was taken aback and quietly replied "No." Then there parent appeared to the two. They looked at Angi and told him to stop living his life on killing someone else. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking. They smiled and told him to control his powers. Then they looked at Aeries and said they were proud. They asked Aeries to marry and have children. Then they faded away."

"That is so sad..." Katara whispered and wiped away a tear.

Aang nodded "Then one day they both were married and had 4 children each. Aeries tried to help Angi but he still refused. All he said was that he would become the strongest person in the world."

"So air and fire were born together?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded.

"Katara! Get out of our tent so I can get some sleep" Sokka said as he came into the tent.

Katara rolled her eyes and went to her own tent. "Maybe air and fire are not so different..." she whispered to herself.

---

AN: Yeah just a weird little fic of mine. LOL... Hope you liked it!


End file.
